


漂亮野猫

by hahabo



Category: all橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	漂亮野猫

活动一结束，大家呼啦啦地涌进车里。车里的暖风似乎吹走了身上的寒气，还有那么一点燥热。林彦俊脱了身上的豹纹外套，露出里面的黑衬衫。陈立农不知道什么时候凑过来，扒着他脖子狠命吸了两口气。  
"彦俊，你今天好辣啊，像只小野猫。"  
林彦俊不想搭理他，把他推开往后拧了拧身子，未曾想却掉进另一个怀抱，王琳凯搂着他的腰，亲昵地咬了一下他的耳垂。  
"哥，你今天真好看。"王琳凯身上总是带着一股少年人的气味，林彦俊爱死他无意识间散发出来的撒娇。也是，谁能拒绝漂亮弟弟的求爱呢。  
"阿俊，你好偏心。"陈立农从前面覆上身来想去吻小野猫翘起来的嘴唇。  
"别闹，在车上呢。"  
"那是回去就可以闹吗？"  
林彦俊没吱声，两个小孩却都懂，这是他们哥哥默许了的意思。两人互相对视一下，脑袋里不知道想什么鬼点子。一回到酒店，陈立农就半拉半抱地把林彦俊弄到了自己的房间，王琳凯在后面跟着。范丞丞喊他，小鬼干啥去，斗地主吗？要不加我一个打麻将吧。王琳凯朝他挥手，滚滚滚，我们都定好局了。可不是吗，再加你一个，林彦俊他妈今晚就要死床上了。  
酒店的双人床总是大的过分，三个人躺都绰绰有余。王琳凯和陈立农以比赛的速度解决完个人卫生，眼巴巴地坐在床边看着在浴室里享受的哥哥。感觉要过了半个世纪那么久，林彦俊终于出来了。蒸气熏得眼角有点发红，看起来有点可怜兮兮的。王琳凯总是忍不住的那一个，他把林彦俊拉到床上捧着还带着点湿意的脸亲了上去。林彦俊的嘴生的好看，肉嘟嘟的，嘴角还总是翘着，看着好看亲着也舒服。少年人不喜欢调情，基本都是直接到最色情的那一步。林彦俊上面被王琳凯勾着舌头舔吻，胸口被陈立农揉捏着，他太瘦了，几乎整个人都能被陈立农遮起来，下身被身后的人不轻不重地撸着，本来在和他接吻的王琳凯开始转移阵地，像小孩似的舔着他的胸口，牙齿划过乳尖有点刺痛，但是很快整个乳头被含进温热的口腔又舒服的不得了。林彦俊被他们两个弄得不上不下，习惯被进入的穴口也在叫嚣着。他挣开陈立农的怀抱，把身前的王琳凯推在床上，半跪在床上，臀部习惯性地翘起来，他回头看了一眼傻愣愣的陈立农。眼角含着春。  
"傻啦，不做就滚。有人排着队等着呢。"他扒掉眼前王琳凯的裤子，舌头在半硬的性器上滑动着，再一点点含进去，不时抬起头看王琳凯的反应。  
王琳凯有点呆，不知道想什么呢，玩着林彦俊拇指上那颗忘记摘掉的戒指，顺着胳膊滑倒他脑袋上，轻揉了几下头发，突然发狠把他的头按下去，自顾自地挺起腰动了起来。林彦俊被猝不及防的抽动吓了一哆嗦，不自觉缩紧了后穴，正在扩张的陈立农没好气地骂了一句。"发他妈什么疯。"他抽出埋在后穴的手指，换上自己早就硬挺的性器干了进去。他没什么耐心，不搞什么九浅一深，他喜欢用后背位直接操进去，一下比一下深，听他的漂亮哥哥被操地呜呜直叫，被操开后好弟弟，好老公的乱叫。不过现在他哥哥的嘴被堵住了，只会摇着屁股呻吟。  
王琳凯拉着林彦俊的头发迫使他抬起头和自己对视，他平时不可一世的哥哥，现在像被欺负惨了的小猫，浑身通红，嘴里叫着春。他让陈立农给林彦俊翻个个儿，变成正面进入的姿势。  
陈立农坏的要命，他就着两人相连的姿势直接转了一圈，性器顶到林彦俊的敏感点，他尖叫着射出了第一发。他把陈立农拉下来接吻，另一边手上也没冷落了一旁的王琳凯。王琳凯就着他的手，把自己那东西顶上林彦俊那硬的跟小石子似的乳尖，一下一下挺着腰。没人碰就都硬的不像话的乳头哪受得了这种刺激，刚射过一次的性器又颤巍巍地抬起了头。陈立农反手给了他屁股一巴掌，"艹，你他妈是不是骚货?啊，哥哥。"  
"不是，不是，我不是……"林彦俊红着眼摇着头，可是又实在太舒服了，他忍不住小声哭吟着。"农农，再快一点，哥哥，哥哥要到了，嗯……" 陈立农使劲朝他的敏感点顶了几下，拔出来抵在穴口射了出来。上面的王琳凯也撸动着快达到顶点的性器，射在了林彦俊的胸口。  
"哥，你看你都被农农操出奶了，下次我射你里面，你是不是十个月以后就大肚子给我们喂奶了?"  
林彦俊摇着头，眼神涣散。小野猫被欺负成了小奶猫，收起了爪子尖，粘在身边的主人身上。

三个人都沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，没人注意原来没被关严的门被悄悄带上了。


End file.
